La batalla de Luna
by Alice3960
Summary: Luna ha aprendido a vivir con la herencia de su padre, con ese regalo, pero para poder aceptarlo va a tener que pasar por muchas cosas. Este fic participa del reto especial de Aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**_La batalla de Luna_**

* * *

******Disclaimer: ******Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto especial de Aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Ella ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar.

Era consiente de su futuro.

Y desde pequeña odió ese don, ese regalo.

El obsequio que le quitó a su mamá, Pandora.

Como detestaba poder saber a los tres años cuanto tiempo le quedaba con su querida madre.

Maldecía la herencia de su padre, quién ya estaba loco por tanto conocimiento almacenado en su mente.

Y aunque entendía que no era culpa de Xeno, no podía negar la parte de ella que lo detestaba por el sólo hecho de engendrarla.

Porque estaba al corriente de que iba a tener que sufrir el dolor de la guerra dos veces, al verla y al vivirla.

«Un día el universo te lo compensará» se decía a si misma. En algún momento terminará.

Pero continuó y Luna aprendió a sobrevivir con eso.

Con el tiempo, la situación se transformó en nada más analizar lo que iba a pasar y luego ella aceptó esa vida que le tocó, en ese mundo grande y confuso.

Al principio, su madre al verla tan cuerda pensó que ella no había adquirido la extraña amenaza que se cernía sobre su familia, y cuando Luna preocupada le avisó sobre un catastrófico accidente de pociones, no le hizo caso.

A la semana siguiente mientras Pandora trabajaba en su laboratorio, una ciruela dirigible entró por la ventana; al hallarse en contacto con los experimentos que ahí se realizaban, la ciruela explotó, y sólo por estar atrás de la mesa, ella se salvó.

Le empezó a creer a su Luna.

La señora Lovegood decidió que aunque no tenía el poder de las visiones como ella, iba a morir creando una salvación para su pequeña.

Y durante nueve años trató de buscar la solución al problema.

Al sucumbir, solo pudo pensar en lo decepcionada que se iba a poner Luna por no poder encontrar el escape de este inconveniente.

* * *

Después de la muerte de su madre, Luna pareció tranquilizar su actitud, cambiándola de una persona vivaz y extrovertida a una distante y distraída.

Al pasar el tiempo sus amigos –principalmente los Weasley- se alejaron, y ella aprovechó esa locura como escusa para no tener relaciones que se romperían con el tiempo, con la guerra.

Cuando le contaba a los adultos sobre los acontecimientos eventuales, estos le decían "niña con un exceso de imaginación".

Sus ex amigos la llamaban "lunática" y Luna, para parar su desprecio hacia ella, actuaba como tal.

A menudo miraba fijamente a la distancia y según los otros niños, pareció más aislada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se convirtió en Luna "Lunática" Lovegood.

* * *

A los diez años se dio cuenta de que había abandonado a su padre.

Ya casi no lo veía, ya no estaba con él.

Ella concluyó que estar con Xenophilius era su máxima prioridad.

Cuando fuera a Hogwarts su papá tenía que saber cuidarse a sí mismo, o si no iba a parar en San Mungo.

Inició a jugar con él, le enseñó varias cosas esenciales, lo ayudó a vivir por su cuenta, le mostró la naturaleza del lugar.

Le devolvió toda su sensatez, casi toda.

Aún veía a esos lindos animales inexistentes.

A los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, a los Nargles, a los Torposoplos, al Blibber maravilloso, al Gusanos aquavirus, a los Plimpys de agua dulce.

Él trataba de mostrárselos a su niña, pero ella no lograba verlos.

Luna vio que su padre se alejaba de ella, que lo decepcionó.

Y para resolver esto, empezó "mágicamente" a ver estas criaturas.

Ya podía compartir con su padre sus experiencias con los Nargles.

Ella pensó en deshacerse de estas imaginaciones suyas al ir a la escuela, pero no pudo tener el corazón para desbaratar los sueños de su padre.

Sus creencias profundamente sostenidas, aunque normalmente no entendidas o aceptadas por aquellos a su alrededor, le dan un aire de misterio a Xeno.

Y eso a Luna le encanta.

Porque sabía que la inocencia lo iba a salvar de la guerra.

* * *

Se dijo tonta por no haber podido prever que su encarcelamiento con los Malfoy iba a ocasionar que su padre probara un poco de los conflictos del mundo mágico.

Que ciega fue, como no lo pudo ver.

Un desastre caminante.

No percibió que su sacrificio por los goblins caminaba a la derrumba de "él".

Su progenitor.

«Eres una decepción a tu madre» se dijo.

Ella esperaba que cuidaras de lo que restaba de su vida.

De lo que quedaba.

La familia Lovegood.

Pero, como siempre, iba a aceptar la vida que le tocaba.

No se iba a quejar.

* * *

Al terminar la gran batalla de Hogwarts, se paró en medio de el gran salón y miró a su alrededor.

Tantas vidas perdidas.

Cuantos amigos caídos.

Mucho dolor.

Era insoportable, abrumador.

Y todo esto causado por la guerra, una discusión en la que los niños se vieron envueltos, donde no les correspondía estar.

Es algo intrigante los conflictos.

Lo que pueden ocasionar.

Y lo peor de todo es que Luna se sentía culpable, se siente culpable.

Porque es una guerra adentro de su cuerpo, su mente.

Una batalla interna reflejada en el exterior.

* * *

**N/A: **Me dolió un poco escribir sobre una Luna débil, que se siente culpable, y piensa que es una decepción. Yo la he visto como una persona fuerte, que sabe que hacer en cualquier situación, siempre ayudando y viendo por los demás.


End file.
